The truth?
by ISungyi
Summary: Aku masih sangat mencintainya… Tapi kami memang seharusnya seperti ini…. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini Sungjin, biarkan seperti ini dulu… / My OTP Kyumin / DLDR
1. Kyu's version

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kyuhyun duduk di sana. Di sudut kamarnya yang temaram, di antara rak-rak wine yang tertata rapi menghiasi kamarnya, menatap tuts tuts piano yang ada di depannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dan menekan alat musik bersuara indah itu. Namun hanya beberapa nada Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya.

"Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang. Berusaha menata hatinya dan terlihat lebih tenang. Shim Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan cahaya terang dari ruang tamu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar remang-remang milik Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ menyuruhku kemari untuk menemanimu." Ujarnya menjelaskan. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti akan bertanya tentang maksud kedatangannya, meski Kyuhyun belum sempat membuka suaranya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Changmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalamnya, seketika itu kamar Kyuhyun kembali gelap, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di sana hanyalah cahaya dari layar laptop Kyuhyun yang terus menyala. Changmin menatap layar monitor yang masih menyala di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sudah membaca artikel-artikel yang membahas tentang hubungan Sungmin dengan Kim Saeun.

Kyuhyun melirik sahabatnya. Ia tahu Changmin pasti merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Ingin rasanya ia menampik semua tatapan kasihan Changmin kepadanya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa dan berkata bahwa dia bisa menghadapi ini. Tapi nyatanya ia tak cukup kuat untuk mengelak, tak sanggup untuk tertawa, terlalu sulit untuk berdusta. Kyuhyun hanya memilih diam. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, kecuali Sungmin tentu saja. Ia tahu bahwa dihadapan Changmin ia seperti transparan, tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari namja bermarga Shim itu.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Semuanya sudah berakhir Changmin-_ah" _Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Semua sudah berakhir"

"Kalian bahkan belum bertemu."

"Apa itu ada gunanya? Apa Sungmin mau mendengarku sekarang? Apa dia masih menganggapku ada sekarang?"

"Hentikan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bagi Sungmin _hyung_ kaulah yang terpenting."

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan bahwa kau masih mencintainya."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, "Aku memang masih mencintainya."

"Maka biarkan dia tahu."

"Cinta saja tidak cukup untuk melindunginya." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya, Changmin-_ah._"

Changmin terdiam menatap rak-rak wine yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung di sana. Foto dua orang pemuda, meneguk _wine_ bersama dan tersenyum bahagia.

_Seandainya kau tahu Sungmin hyung…._

_Bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu…_

_Bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain…._

_Bahwa selamanya yang ada di dalam hati Kyuhyun, adalah dirimu…._


	2. Min's Version

_If you know what I feel right now…_

Sungmin menerawang. Menatap deburan ombak yang berkejaran kemudian berakhir menerpa kakinya. Indahnya gradasi lembayung sore dan jernihnya air laut sama sekali tak menggelitik nuraninya untuk merasa tenang. Namja manis itu hanya diam, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Semuanya terasa hambar. Bahkan pantai yang ia sukai pun terasa asing baginya.

_Ddddrrrttttt_

Ponselnya bergetar. Sungmin memperhatikan layar ponselnya kemudian kembali menjejalkan benda mungil itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau melarikan diri lagi?"

Sungmin melirik sekilas, seorang _namja_ yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengannya telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau di sini?" Sapanya lirih.

Lee Sungjin menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Menatap wajah sendu sang kakak, merasa teriris kala mata yang biasanya bersinar itu terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Hentikan jika kau merasa terluka" Sungjin membuka suaranya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, tanpa berbalik menatap sang adik. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa, Sungjin-_ah"_ lirihnya nyaris tercekat.

"_Hyung _masih mencintainya bukan?" Sungjin merasa hampir menangis ketika menanyakan itu pada kakaknya. "Aku tahu _hyung _masih mencintainya." Putusnya lelah. Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa cinta itu berguna sekarang Sungjin-_ah?"_ Sungmin menatap mata Sungjin, "Apa kami masih bisa bersama setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Sungjin menghela nafasnya, "Apa _hyung_ tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun?"

Kini Sungmin yang terdiam. 8 tahun mereka bersama, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun? Sungjin harusnya tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, karena jawabannya jelas, bahwa Lee Sungmin akan selalu mempercayai Kyuhyun.

_But why…?_

_DDddrrrrrttttt_

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Sungmin masih mematung membiarkan suara getar ponselnya memecah keheningan antara dia dan Sungjin.

"Kau tidak berniat menjawabnya?" tanya Sungjin kemudian. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Dia juga pasti mencemaskanmu." Lanjut Sungjin.

Sungmin menatap sang adik sekilas kemudian menambil ponselnya. Dengan satu gerakan, _namja _manis itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Nde, Saeun-ah.."_

Sungjin menoleh, menatap sang kakak yang sedang berbicara dengan kekasih barunya. Sungjin juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis itu. Bukan berarti dia tak suka, Sungjin hanya terlalu paham bagaimana watak sang kakak dan siapa orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

Sungmin menutup ponselnya kemudian menatap Sungjin. "Aku harus pergi Sungjin-_ah"_

Sungjin menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Setelah beberapa detik, _namja_ tampan itu berteriak ke arah kakaknya.

"KAU HARUS PERCAYA BAHWA KYUHYUN MASIH MENCINTAIMU _HYUNG, _DAN AKU JUGA TAHU, BAHWA _HYUNG_ JUGA MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAI KYUHYUN"

Sungmin tersentak untuk beberapa saat. _Namja _manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sungjin.

_Kau benar Sungjin…_

_Dalam hatiku ini hanya ada nama Kyuhyun…._

_ Aku masih sangat mencintainya…._

_ Tapi kau tidak mengerti bahwa kami memang seharusnya seperti ini…._

_ Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini Sungjin, biarkan seperti ini dulu…._


End file.
